


Laying Mantis

by Xesahc



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Canonical Character Death, Egg Laying, F/M, Fisting, Loss of Virginity, Oviposition, Past Peter/MJ, Pegging, Post-Endgame, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesahc/pseuds/Xesahc
Summary: While celebrating the fifth anniversary of the Blip, Peter runs into Mantis during a party. The two confide in each other, and Mantis picks up on Peter's attraction to her. Not wanting to disappoint, Peter takes her back to his room and spends some time alone with her. However, Peter soon discovers that Mantis's race have a very different way of reproducing.
Relationships: Mantis/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. A Private Lesson

Five years had passed since the Blip. Across the universe, the day had been marked as a time of great celebration. Families once torn apart were reunited. Those who lost years of their life took time to reflect on what they had. People were encouraged to take opportunity at their second chance at life and never again take it for granted.

But for Peter, it was a time of mourning.

At least, that's how it felt as he stared at Tony's memorial. It had been five years since his sacrifice, but it still only felt like yesterday. And yet, so much had happened to Peter since then. He had been framed for murder, publicly unmasked, hunted down by all sorts of villains and misguided heroes. It was if his whole world went to hell since Tony snapped his fingers.

Peter sighed. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He had so much to be grateful for. Most of his loved ones were still by his side. Spider-Man's name was cleared of any wrong-doing. A whole new generation of heroes had stepped up to rebuild Avengers' compound. And he and MJ...

Well, they were still friends. Peter was thankful for that, at least.

His eyes drifted away from the framed photos of fallen Avengers to the rest of the facility. Heroes old and new were gathered from the farthest reaches of the galaxy to celebrate the final defeat of the Mad Titan. Those who were present during the battle regaled their own tales from the fight to the new recruits. Thor was showing off Stormbreaker to a crowd of Ravagers. Carol was chatting with a few Skrulls and a very eager Ms. Marvel. Everyone else was having such a good time.

Peter looked back at the photo of his former mentor and smiled. Maybe it was about time he did too.

As he turned to join the rest of the party, Peter immediately bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Peter. "I-I wasn't looking where I was going." He stepped back a few feet before lifting his head up. For all his bluster fighting criminals, he was still nervous at social gatherings.

Once Peter looked up, he saw who he bumped into. It was Mantis from the Guardians of the Galaxy. She stood in front of him while holding a drink with both of her hands. Peter noticed she was wearing the same green leather outfit from when they first met on Titan. He wasn't sure why he remembered that detail, though.

"My apologies," said Mantis. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I had just noticed that you were off here on your own, and I wished to check up on you."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. Really, I am." Peter brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "It's, uh… nice to see you concerned about me. But, I'm fine." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "So, uh... how are you?"

Upon hearing his voice, Mantis' antenna perked up. "Oh, I am doing well. My team have been busy protecting the galaxy from all sorts of threats. And I am enjoying socializing with others at this party."

Peter nodded along. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun here." His eyes drifted down to the glass Mantis was holding. "Y'know, I never took you to be the drinking type."

"Of liquids?" Mantis glanced down toward her drink. She swirled the clear amber liquid inside.

"No, I mean alcohol. That's usually what they serve at parties."

"Oh no," said Mantis. "This drink is made from one of your planet's fruits. I believe the bartender called it 'apple' juice." She lifted the glass up to her lips and took a quick sip. Her dark eyes seemed to light up as the juice hit her taste buds. "It's quite sweet."

Peter smiled. There was something charming about how inquisitive she was. Only Mantis could describe apple juice like it was some exotic drink.

"So, why are you here on your own?" asked Mantis. "Is there something troubling you? Are you upset?"

Peter shifted his eyes away. He heard Mantis was an empath, but he didn't know how far her powers could reach. Could she already feel the guilt he felt? The sorrow? If so, she was very good at hiding it from him.

"Well, I don't want to kill the mood..."

"No, please!" Mantis took a few bold steps toward him. Peter was surprised at how close she had gotten. His spider-sense could pick up the delicate fragrance coming from her body. "If I have learned anything over the past few years, it's that it is terrible to bottle one's feelings up. Sharing them with others is the best way to express your emotions. Both the good and the bad."

Looking into her eyes, Peter's heart skipped a beat. They hardly knew each other, but she showed the same concern in her voice as any of his oldest friends. Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to open up to her. Peter had to admit, Mantis' words rang true. He personally knew the price of keeping things a secret for too long.

Peter turned to face the wall of fallen heroes once more. His eyes locked with the portrait of Tony hanging on the wall. "It's been five years since Mr. Star... I mean, Tony died..." A lump formed in his throat. He forgotten how long it had been since he last called him 'Mr. Stark'. "I knew it was his choice, and he did the right thing, but... I find myself going back to that battle and thinking 'Could I have done better'?"

"You blame yourself for Tony's death?"

"I know, it's not true. I'm not sure what I could've done differently. Maybe I should've faster. Or maybe I could've used the Gauntlet myself. It's just... I miss him."

The framed photo of Tony hanged high on the wall in front of him. Peter stood still, taking in the image just out of his reach. He heard a few gentle footsteps approach him. Mantis joined him in gazing at the memorial, standing right by his side.

"I... have experienced what you are feeling," said Mantis. Peter turned towards her as she stared up at the hanging portraits. "Right before the Snap, I lost a dear friend. I learned of her passing only through feeling the twisted guilt of the one who killed her. It was the most sickening experience I have ever felt in my life."

"You're talking about Gamora, right?"

Mantis nodded. "After the Blip, we all hoped that everything would go back to normal. But the Gamora who lived..." She paused. Her shoulders sagged as she tried finding the right words to say. "She wasn't the one we knew."

The two stood side-by-side in silence. Peter was amazed at how much Mantis was opening up to him. He had been through a lot, but he couldn't imagine how he would handle half the stuff she'd been through. A half-decayed hologram of Tony nearly sent him over the edge, but having to confront a doppelganger from another timeline? That would've been too much for Peter to bear.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," said Peter. "That must've been very rough for you."

"Thank you, Peter." Mantis took a deep breath and turned towards him. She reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around Peter's hand. His spider-sense started going nuts. The delicate touch of her fingers sent a warm sensation through his body. "It's been a complicated time for everyone, but we've managed to work through it. And that's all any of us can do."

Peter stared into Mantis's eyes. As pitch-black as they were, he welcomed their gaze. The calming tone of her voice and the warm smile on her face instantly soothed him. She had a lot of love to give, and Peter picked up on that aura. Just being in her presence made him feel warm inside.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mantis released her hold on Peter's hand. She stepped back a few steps and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Am I upsetting you?" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but Peter didn't know why.

"What? No, why would you say that?"

"I could sense your heart rate increasing. I must be frightening you again!"

Peter felt a knot in his gut. His mind flashed back to Titan, when he first met Mantis and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The fate of the universe was at stake. He, Tony, and Doctor Strange were stranded on an alien world with no way to go home. And all Peter could think was the horrible creatures ready to lay their eggs inside of unsuspecting prey.

"Wait, no! It's not that!"

"It's alright. I know my appearance can be alarming to people. I am quite hideous."

Peter was taken aback. He'd never heard somebody so casually refer to themselves as hideous.

"Mantis, you're not hideous. Who ever said such a thing?"

"Drax. He says that I am repulsive to look at."

"That's an awful thing to say to someone! Especially someone you love."

"No, you don't understand" Mantis reached out and touched Peter's shoulder. "Drax said that being ugly is a good thing. People love you for who you are, and not what you look like. I have friends who care about me, so I am quite happy to be ugly. It means I'm loved."

The grip of her hand was firm. Never had Peter met someone so optimistic. So full of life. He was happier just being near her. Slowly, Peter reached up and touched Mantis's hand. He held it tight in his grip, feeling the smooth surface of her skin. Mantis's antenna perked up. Peter didn't want to let go.

"You are loved, Mantis. And I think you are beautiful... and not just on the outside."

A warm smile spread across Mantis's face. She beamed upon hearing Peter's words. Mantis shut her eyes, and the tips of her antenna began to glow. Peter quickly glanced up at the feathery tips. Mantis never used her powers on him before. What was she doing?

"You truly are speaking from your heart," said Mantis. Her eyes remained shut as she continued reading Peter's feelings. "You do not find my appearance frightening or repulsive. You are... calmed by my presence." She tried hiding her giggles as she read Peter's emotions. "I feel happiness, serenity, and... oh!" Mantis opened her eyes and gasped. "Sexual attraction!"

Peter's eyes were wide-open. "W-what?" His cheeks turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking abou--"

"For me!" Mantis interrupted. She pulled Peter in closer, ecstatic over the new emotions she was experiencing. "I never met someone who expressed these feelings towards me before! It is exhilarating!"

Mantis pulled Peter's hand up to her cheek and nuzzled it. A swirl of emotions whirled in Peter's head. It's true he found Mantis attractive, but for his feelings to be that strong for her? Did Mantis really pick that up from him? He wanted to pull his hand away and explain the situation, but he couldn't. It had been so long since someone had shown this much affection towards him. Especially in public.

But in the back of his mind, Peter was getting increasingly worried Drax was going to stumble upon the two of them and get the wrong idea.

Peter cleared his throat "Um, Mantis? Look, I like you and all..." As he spoke, Mantis lifted her cheek away from Peter's hand. She looked at him like he was the only man in the world. "It's just, I've recently gotten out of another relationship and I'm not sure it's wise to rush into another one so soon."

"I understand," Mantis nodded. "It can take time to recover from a romantic relationship. The emotional bonds you forged are still strong." Her smile slowly faded away. To Peter, that just made everything worse.

"I mean, I'd like to get to know you better. I really would. You're a nice girl, and you deserve someone who'll give you all the attention you need."

"Someone like you?"

"Well..." Peter's voice suddenly felt very dry. "I guess that can work..."

Mantis's eyes lit up. "You mean, you wish to mate with me?" She clasped Peter's hand and placed it over her chest. That level of personal intimacy took him by surprise. Mantis wasn't shy about what she was passionate about and made her intentions known. But there was an innocence to her words. She genuinely wanted to feel a deep connection with someone who was attracted to her.

And frankly, so did Peter.

"If that's what you want, then sure."

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Mantis's antenna lit up once more. A rush of ecstasy coursed through Peter's body. In an instant, Mantis was sharing her emotions with him. Her jubilance and giddiness started rubbing off on him. "I have longed to share my body with another. I cannot wait to get started!"

"You mean right now?"

"Well, not right now. It's generally considered pretty rude to have sexual intercourse out in public. Unless Terra has different customs..."

"No-no-no-no-no!" Peter waved his hand in front of Mantis to brush that thought aside. He was just excited as her to get started, but not that excited.

"You're right. It's best to find a place that's a bit more private. Where it can be just the two of us."

Peter reached out and stroked Mantis's cheek. Tiny dimples formed at the corners of her mouth. She was already flustered just from the brief contact Peter had made. She lifted up her glass and took another sip of her apple juice. Mantis cleared her throat and held Peter's hand for comfort.

"Is it alright if I take my drink with me?"

"Sure, it's not my glass."

Hand-in-hand, Peter led Mantis away from the bustling party full of prying eyes. He briefly glanced behind him, hoping nobody was paying attention to their conversation. The last thing he wanted was for somebody to stumble upon the two lovebirds. Or worse, receive a lecture-at-knife-point by one of Mantis's teammates.

For once, the ol' Parker-luck was on his side that evening.

\----

This wasn't the first time Peter had thought about Mantis. Truth be told, he had been harbouring these feelings even back on Titan.

After the initial shock of encountering aliens up close died down, Peter found himself drawn to Mantis during their time together. Her upbeat attitude was a welcome relief, especially given the life-and-death struggle they were about to face together. And when he caught her during their fight against Thanos, he never wanted to let go.

Peter brushed most of those feelings off, assuming it was just puberty playing tricks with his body. But the night had forced him to reconsider his early impressions. Maybe there was something more to it than he first suspected.

Mantis twirled around the foot of Peter's bed. "So, this is your quarters?" She spun in place before collapsing on his mattress back-first. "It's quite cozy." Mantis curled up on-top of the thick blanket covering Peter's bed. She was in heaven.

Peter stood by the doorway. His room was a temporary dwelling whenever he was called on as a reserve Avenger. It wasn't the tidiest room in the building, but Peter did his best not to make a complete slob of himself. A desk was set aside to test his gadgets and webbing, and there was enough support on the ceiling to hold his weight. It was the closest home he had away from Queens.

Mantis breathed in the scent coming off from Peter's sheets. "Your room smells so pleasant. Much nicer than then my team's beds on the Benatar." A sigh of relief escaped Peter's lips. Thank god he remembered to wash his sheets the day before.

Peter walked over and sat right by Mantis. She was lying flat on her back, without a care in the world. He reached over and stroked the side of her head. Mantis gazed up at him, taking in his features. Her smile faltered, ever so briefly. Mantis sat back up and brushed the hair out her face. Peter held her hand as she composed herself.

"You know, I... I've never exactly done this before..."

"That's alright," said Peter. "Everyone's nervous their first time. I know I was." He reached his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up. The two stared into each other's eyes. "We'll take it as slow as you want, okay? And if it gets weird, you just let me know."

Mantis nodded. The room was quiet. Time slowed between them. Both seemed to wait for the other to make the first move. Peter was the first to lean in. Mantis shut her eyes and brought her lips closer to him. Their lips met in the middle with a short and gentle peck.

Peter pulled away. He combed his fingers through Mantis's hair. Mantis placed her hand on his chest. They both wanted this. Peter leaned in once more. His lips locked intertwined with hers. Mantis grabbed his shirt. The two lovers embraced each other as their kisses became more passionate.

Without breaking their make-out session, Mantis did her best to unbutton Peter's shirt. Her fingers fiddled around, desperately avoiding tearing the fabric during the heat of the moment. Peter's hands strayed, feeling around Mantis's body for a zipper or anything to help get her clothes off. After a few seconds of searching, Peter slid his palms around and cupped one of Mantis's breasts in his hands.

Mantis pulled her lips away from Peter. "Hold on," she said. Reaching towards a crease between her breasts, Mantis unzipped her top all the way to the bottom. A black sports bra was hidden beneath her clothing, helping to support her bosom. Peter watched with bated breath as Mantis took her top, followed shortly by her bra.

Peter was stunned. Beneath her tight suit, Mantis had a surprisingly perky pair of breasts. Her nipples were hard, although it was hard to tell whether that was from Peter's touch or the exposure to the air. Mantis pressed her biceps against the side of her chest, innocently accentuating the shape of her breasts. A nervous smile spread across her face.

"Well, do you like them?"

Words couldn't do them justice. That much was clear. So, Peter took the more direct approach. Leaning forward, he slowly brought his head down towards Mantis's chest. The act took her by surprise. His cheek felt soft as he pressed up against her skin. Mantis cooed. She reached up and combed her fingers through Peter's hair.

She decided to take that as a yes.

Peter slid further down her chest, brushing his face against the side of her left breast. He tilted his head back and got a closer look at her nipple. For all intents and purposes, it looked like an ordinary human nipple. The same shape, the same size, and the same texture. Considering Mantis was an alien, Peter wouldn't have been surprised if her species happened to lack such a feature.

But since she did have them, Peter assumed they shared the same purpose as their Earthly counterparts.

Bringing his lips around her areola, Peter formed a tight seal around Mantis's teat. Mantis lightly yelped, but remain seated by Peter's side. His tongue made light rotations around her nipple, stimulating the sensitive nerve endings. Mantis closed her eyes and relaxed. She wasn't familiar with this type of foreplay. For her species, suckling was strictly meant for infants. There wasn't really a point for adults to sample milk from their partners. Perhaps this was Peter's way of testing her fertility?

Yes, that must be it. What else could it be?

Peter continued suckling from Mantis's teat. His lips smacked against her breast as he went. Peter's tongue explored every inch it possibly could without breaking the seal of his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling him in closer towards her body. Mantis contently sighed as they embraced. She reached over to Peter's exposed chest and traced her finger down toward the contours of his abs.

Despite his size, Peter's musculature was nothing to scoff at. His abs were rock-hard, but blended in well with the slick surface of his chest. He had to be in top physical shape to perform the amazing feats he was known for. Mantis slide her palm upwards and rested it at the bottom-centre of his pecs. For a few moments, she relaxed and just felt the heavy rhythms of Peter's heartbeat. There was no denying it. Peter had the heart of a true hero.

The tender touch of her fingertips on Peter's chest made him wistful. He had almost forgotten how long it had been since he was this intimate with a woman. MJ was very close to him, and a twinge of guilt tugged at his heart. She was his first serious girlfriend, and here Peter was having a one-night stand a few months since they broke up. Should he be moving on to somebody else so soon? Was he being disrespectful?

Peter's lips parted, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting to Mantis's nipple. He paused to catch his breath. What was he doing? This was all happening so fast. His feelings for MJ were still strong. He hardly had anytime to think about what was he doing before hooking up with Mantis. And that wasn't fair to either of them.

"I-I'm sorry," said Peter. "I shouldn't be doing this. I-I'm still not... I mean, it feels wrong for me to-"

"You're conflicted," said Mantis. She held Peter's hand as she spoke to him. "Your feelings for your old partner are still true. Whatever connection you had with her, it's still valid." Mantis stroked her thumb against the back of Peter's wrist. "But I sense a longing for more in you. A need to be held. To be touched. To be loved again. It's not wrong to want someone to fulfill those needs for you. But you have to be honest with yourself. Only you can decide when you are ready to open up to a new partner."

Peter looked into Mantis's eyes as her words sank in. For the past few months, he was touch-starved. He had been busy with his heroics as Spider-Man, that he hardly made anytime for his personal life as Peter Parker. There wasn't much time for dates, gatherings, or even get-togethers. It was pretty much all Spider-Man, all the time. Maybe it was a way to distract himself from his break-up, but it had taken its toll on him. This party was the first time in months that he spent a significant amount of time with someone besides Aunt May. He had to stop shutting himself off from people. He had to move on.

He needed to be loved again.

Peter swung his arm around Mantis and pulled her in. He wrapped his lips around hers and the two collapsed onto the bed. Mantis's antenna perked up, clearly taken by surprise by Peter's bold move. She brought her arms around his body and embraced him. She didn't need her powers to understand what Peter was feeling. That much was obvious.

A flurry of quick smooches travelled down the length of Mantis's neck. She softly giggled as Peter kissed her. Never before had someone wanted her this much. Peter slid his hand underneath the tight leather waistband of her pants. The fine, microscopic hairs on his fingers brushed against the thin pubic hairs of his lover. It tickled as he drifted further down between her legs.

In no time at all, Peter could feel the slick folds he had been searching for. He traced the outline of her nether regions, bringing his finger between the thick lips between her thighs. Mantis softly moaned. She pulled Peter in closer to her and breathed in his scent. His chest pressed up tight against hers. Mantis sighed. Already, she was experiencing a new surge of emotions. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

Luckily, she had her friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man to help her through it.

Peter soon plunged his fingers inside. A small gush of fluid rushed down towards his knuckles. Mantis cried out. She squeezed him tighter as she was being fingered. Peter was only using two of his digits, but that was enough to keep her on edge. He was gentle with his rhythms, maintaining a slow and steady pace. Occasionally, Peter would stretch his fingers apart, rubbing them up right inside Mantis. The pressure was light, but Mantis was incredibly sensitive. Already, beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her face. Her cheeks glistened, revealing a lush shade of pink beneath her sweat.

Drops of fluid stained Peter's sheets. It was nothing to worry about for the moment. He dealt with similar stains on his bed in the past, and they were never too hard to wash out. The fine hairs on his fingertips were completely soaked. Peter traced his thumb across the sides of Mantis's labia, taking in every smooth texture of her body. His thumb slipped as he went and found a wet crevasse.

Wait, a minute... crevasse?

Peter pulled his thumb out. His fingers were still firmly inside Mantis, but there seemed to be just as deep an opening on the outside of her labia. Was that supposed to be there? Peter stuck his thumb back inside and plunged in deeper. Mantis softly exhaled. Clearly, the sensation was pleasant for her. Peter took his thumb and traced across the outline of the new opening he found. As he went, his thumb encircled the outer edges of her lips.

Once his thumb slipped behind where the clitoral hood should be, Peter's started racing. This wasn't normal. His thumb still shouldn't be this deep inside of her. Inside, it felt wet and rubbery. With great care, Peter dug his thumb in and slowly dragged it back out. As he did, the lips surrounding Mantis's vagina swelled. Gradually the lips protruded, revealing they were merely the tips to a large tubular organ that continued to extend outwards.

Peter retracted his hand. He shot up and scooted back to the side of his bed. A million thoughts raced through his head, all of them a blur. His mind couldn't process what he was seeing. All the sex education in the world couldn't prepare him for what he just saw. What the hell did he just pull out of Mantis?

"Oh god, I-I didn't... are you... what was..."

Mantis sat up and faced Peter, her eyes wide with worry. "Peter, it's okay," she said. "I'm fine. See?" Her voice was soothing to hear. Peter locked eyes with her as she spoke. "Relax. Everything's going to be fine." Peter's nerves were still rattled, but the blind panic that took control of him started fading away. Mantis wasn't hurt. That was the most important thing.

"I'm sorry. I-I just wasn't expecting to see, um..."

"You were surprised by my ovipositor?"

The word was familiar to Peter. Memories from the past few years gradually came back to him. There were half-remembered biology classes back in high-school. The long nights he spent online researching spider anatomy to figure out what was happening to his body after he was bitten. MJ daring him to look up the word "splorch" without any filters just to mess with him.

That last one managed to etch the word into the back of his mind for years.

"Um, yeah..." said Peter. "A little bit." He shifted uncomfortably. Mantis sat across the opposite side of the bed; her legs crossed one over the other. There was no look of hurt or offence upon her delicate visage. Only a shared gaze of concern toward his well-being. "I'm just not used to...” Peter sighed. "You see on Earth; humans don't really have—"

It took every bit of manpower he had to keep his eyes from glancing at the alien organ between her legs. The last thing he wanted was for Mantis to feel ashamed about her own body.

"I can sense that you are confused," said Mantis. "I understand. It's wrong to assume all species reproduce the same way, even with our many similarities." She reached for Peter's hand, which was clutching the sheets of his bed. As her fingers interlocked with his, she could sense a range of emotions whirling inside him. Surprise. Embarrassment. Fear. But mostly notably, curiosity. "You are uneasy, but yet... you wish to know more?" Mantis's antenna perked up. "Oh, perhaps I could explain how my kind reproduces! Would that help?"

Mantis lifted Peter's hand up as a sunny smile adorned her face. Peter was quiet at first. He wasn't really sure how to respond. It wasn't everyday that a woman offered to explain their reproductive cycle to someone like him. But then again, most of the women he met weren't from outer space. In all honesty, the question had crossed his mind. This was a golden learning opportunity. After all, when was he ever going to get another chance like this again?

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "I think that would actually help a lot."

"Oh, good! Here, take a closer look." Mantis pulled Peter's hand down her torso. Before he could protest, Mantis had already placed his hand over her abdomen. She guided his fingers across the smooth surface, outlining the location of her womb. "My species enters a state of enhanced fertility once per year. During this period, females begin producing eggs inside our bodies, ready to be fertilized." Peter blushed upon hearing the concept of alien eggs. "Once we find the right partner, the male inserts his penis inside of the ovipositor and inseminates his lover."

Mantis looked up to Peter, hoping she was explaining the process clearly to him. His cheeks were a warm shade, but he nodded in understanding. Peter straightened his back up and cleared his throat. "So, um these eggs... do they stay inside the mother or—"

"Oh, no." Mantis shook her head. "At least, that's usually not the case." Peter's eyes glanced down towards her ovipositor. He knew where this lecture was heading. "After fertilization, the mother finds someone else to carry the eggs until they are fully formed. Occasionally, she'll carry them herself, but only when her partner is incapable of doing so themselves." Mantis placed Peter's hand directly on her ovipositor. A slippery coating of slime covered its surface. His eyes grew wide, but Mantis simply stroked his fingers along the side of the organ.

"The males of my species have special orifices suited for carrying eggs until they are ready to be laid and incubated." The slick lubricant created tiny bubbles between Peter's fingers as she guided his hand. "The ovipositor helps ensure the eggs are safely implanted inside for our partners to carry." The way Mantis emphasized her words caused Peter's heart to flutter. It almost sounded... sensual?

"I see. So, um..." Peter struggled to keep his thoughts straight as he stroked the slender organ. "The dad and the mom lay the eggs. Cool..." The tips of his fingers reached the end of the ovipositor and hovered over the thin opening leading inside. After a moment's hesitation, he probed a few fingers inside. Mantis softly moaned and laid her head on Peter's shoulder. Inside was still sensitive to the touch.

"I can extend it when I need to,” whispered Mantis. "But I really only do so for pleasure." Peter stretched the opening with his fingers, spreading it apart by several inches. Mantis bit her lip and buried her face into Peter's neck. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "I'm new at this."

"That's okay," said Peter. "So am I." Slowly, Peter plunged his fist inside the wide opening he made. The stretchy organ was tapered to a point and enveloped over his hand as he went farther inside. The slimy surface helped guide his fist in deeper. Mantis wrapped her arms around Peter. She nuzzled the side of his face as Peter brought his hand back out.

His hand was coated in a fine layer of slime. Small globs trickled down the side of his arm and onto his sheets. Mantis kissed Peter's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Peter didn't know if this was appropriate, but Mantis seemed to be enjoying it. So, he had to be doing something right.

"Mantis?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"You're still beautiful. You know that, right?" Peter kissed the side of Mantis's head and held her close with his dry arm. The two swayed in the other's embrace, slowly rocking to the rhythm of their own heartbeats. It was a while before Peter spoke up again. "I guess I'm lucky you don't need to lay your eggs in somewhere, right now."

"Oh, I still do. My last cycle was only a couple of days ago."

Peter stopped swaying. "What do you mean?" He gently stroked the back of Mantis's neck, coaxing her head up.

"Well, my eggs don't just disappear if no one fertilizes them." Mantis brought her arms across the back of Peter's head, locking eye contact with him. "They stay inside my body until I can find a place to properly deposit them for safe disposal."

"So," Peter's brow lowered. "You actually do need to lay your eggs somewhere, right now?"

Mantis gently nodded. "My team was busy. I couldn't find the time to do it myself before the party. It's a very private affair."

Her eyes shifted away from Peter. All this talk had brought up memories of their first meeting on Titan. Of how terrified he was of her. Peter couldn't have known any better. It was clear his biology was different than hers. The basic functions of her anatomy were horrifying to him. Maybe they still were. Mantis couldn't bare the thought of Peter lying to her.

And yet, here he was. Still holding her in his arms. The comforting the stroke of his fingers trailing down her back. He sat comfortably at her side, his chest pressing up against hers. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Mantis?" asked Peter. "Can I... help you with that?"

Mantis tilted her head. The tips of her antenna flicked up. "You... you wish to carry my eggs?"

"I mean, I guess I can try."

"But I thought you would be repulsed by my reproductive cycle. You were quite vocal about it when we first met."

"Yeah, I was." Peter scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. "I still think it's kinda weird, but I'm also... really curious? Like, I want to try because it's weird, if that makes sense?"

Mantis reached for Peter's hand and held it tightly in her grasp. "Peter, I don't want you to do this just for my sake. If you're uncomfortable—"

"I'm not. If you say it's okay, then that's good enough for me. You know how I feel about you."

She looked from Peter's face to the palm of his hand. Mantis closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel Peter's emotions once more. Her antenna glowed a delicate blue. A warm rush coursed through her body. Lust. Desire. Longing. Satisfaction. Security. Every sensation Peter felt when he was around Mantis transferred over to her.

It was more than she ever expected.

When she opened her eyes, tears streamed down the side of her face. The wet streaks on her cheeks were broken only by the adoring smile between them.

"I've never felt more beautiful," Mantis choked between her sobs. Without a second thought, she pulled Peter in close to her. Their lips enveloped each other as they collapsed onto the mattress. Her tears seeped into the corners of their mouths, garnishing their kiss with a salty flavor.

Mantis eventually composed herself and brought her lips away. She and Peter locked eyes with each other before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask about how your species reproduces. Is there anything I need to know before we get started?"

"Well, for one thing..." answered Peter. "We should probably get a towel or something. This might get a bit messy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised I'm the first one to do this type of story. You would think that after Infinity War, there'd be at least one "Mantis lays eggs inside Peter" story out there. But nope. Guess I'll have to do it myself.


	2. Egging Him On

If you were to ask Peter a few hours ago where he thought the night would take him, he would probably give you a few reasonable answers.

Having an alien bug-woman massaging lube between his cheeks so she could lay eggs inside of him was not one of those answers.

"How does this feel?" asked Mantis. "Should I apply more?"

"Yes," moaned Peter. "Definitely add more."

Mantis squeezed the bottle and more lube squirted into the palm of her hand. In terms of texture, it wasn't far off from the secretions that covered her ovipositor. That normally would be enough for a typical mating session, but Peter was adamant there needed to be more lubricant. Mantis knew better than to question her partner's needs and helped him prepare for what was to come.

As she rubbed the lube in her hands, Mantis took in the vulnerable position Peter was in. He was crouched over on all fours on his bed, almost as if he was presenting himself to her. A couple of towels protected his sheets from any stains that might be caused by the excess lube. The light of the moon entering through the window cast his smooth skin in a lovely sheen. It was truly a sight to behold.

Mantis leaned down and gently rubbed the lube into Peter's skin. Her fingers were delicate, but Peter still moaned at their touch. Truth be told, he never considered anal play before, at least with him on the receiving end. This was still new territory for him and the thought of someone getting that intimate with him was enough to make him hard again.

A few stray fingers plunged inside him, easing their way down his cavity. Peter's cock twitched the deeper in they went. Mantis had been steadily coaxing his anus so it could accept her ovipositor. But frankly, the use of her fingers could've the job just as well.

"I worry we may be using too much," said Mantis. "Are you sure your friend won't mind us using it all up?"

"Don't worry," said Peter. "I'm sure Carol won't mind. If she asks, I'll just tell her it was for some new webbing I'm working on."

That was good enough an answer for Mantis. Slowly, she pulled her fingers out one-by-one. She inspected Peter's rear using her thumb. The opening was much wider than when the two first started.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Peter nodded. A warm hand soon pressed up firm on his backside. Mantis towered above him, gently caressing his skin as she played with her ovipositor with her other hand. It grew in length as her fingers slid across the slick surface. Ever careful, Mantis guided the tip closer towards Peter.

The instant she made contact; Peter swooned. The tip of the smooth organ teased him as it made small circles around his anus. The mixture of lubricants tickled each time the ovipositor brushed up against his skin. Peter felt incredibly warm as Mantis traced the contours of his back. She was savouring every detail of his body.

Mantis's antenna picked up on his desire. His longing for the two of them to be bonded. To share in the intimate tradition of her people. Mantis knew Peter was ready. It was time.

After a few moments of bated breath, she plunged her ovipositor inside of Peter.

Peter gasped. A shock went through his body. The slippery organ slid inside, moving steadily inch-by-inch. His fingers curled up against the towels placed below him. Thick globs of lube trickled down his legs as they were absorbed by the absorbent material. He clenched his toes tight as Mantis closed the distance between them.

The surface of the ovipositor pressed up against his insides. His spider-sense was going nuts. Every nerve-ending touched lit up like a firework. It was a feeling he couldn't quite put into words. Peter clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing. He felt full, and Mantis hadn't even laid her eggs yet. How was he going to handle having those inside him?

Mantis pressed up closer, her hips finally making contact with Peter. The length of her entire ovipositor was now deep inside, waiting for her to release her eggs. Mantis lifted her hand off of Peter's back. She leaned forward, pressing right up against her partner. Peter's heart raced as her breasts rested against his shoulder blades.

Delicate fingertips touched the side of his cheek. A soothing voice echoed in his ear. "Relax," she said. "You've been doing great so far". Her lips touched his cheek only briefly, but that was enough encouragement to keep him going.

"Mantis? How many eggs are there?"

"Only three this year. First-timers tend to have a smaller clutch."

Thank god for that, Peter thought.

"Alright," said Mantis. "Here comes the first egg."

Mantis closed her eyes and focused. A deep pressure from her womb travelled down towards her nether regions. Her antenna curled as the egg was carried towards her ovipositor. As it went, it pressed against the folds where her ovipositor was usually tucked away in. Slowly, the egg pushed its way through the thick muscles that concealed her alien genitals. A soft moan escaped from her lips. The experience was pleasurable for her species, and she hoped it would prove the same for Peter.

From the outside, the small mass didn't need to travel far before it reached Peter. The egg stretched the organ as it went, before coming to a small stop. The muscles inside the ovipositor contracted and pushed the egg past the barrier in its way. All Peter could focus on was how he was being stretched. The lube certainly helped make the experience all the more comfortable for him, but this was beyond what Peter thought possible.

All at once, Peter felt a hundred new sensations. It felt invasive... but welcome. A deep, intimate probe that tickled his insides and made him feel fuller the further it went. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. Peter tried raising his voice to tell Mantis he was doing all right. However, his sighs of contentment were the best he could manage at that point.

Eventually, the egg reached the tip of the ovipositor and slipped out. A warm trail of sticky fluid followed the egg as it was deposited inside of Peter. It lied snugly inside his body, applying a steady amount of pressure on the walls surrounding it. It was a perfect fit.

"How was that?" asked Mantis.

"Warm..." muttered Peter.

Mantis combed her fingers through his hair. A steady series of breaths passed through his lips. Peter's chest pumped up and down. He had never felt such a rush before.

"Are you ready for the next egg?"

Peter turned his head toward her and gently nodded. As he watched Mantis stroking her ovipositor, a naughty idea popped up inside his head.

"Um, Mantis?" Peter spoke up. "Would it be possible, if you don't mind...?" The words were caught on his lips. It was almost too embarrassing a thought to suggest. "C-could you maybe thrust your hips while laying the next egg?"

"Oh," said Mantis. "You mean, like this?"

Mantis lifted her body off of Peter's back to better position herself. Slowly, she began thrusting her hips. Her movements were slow. This was just as much a new experience for her as it was for Peter. Her hands traced down Peter's back and grabbed hold of his waist. Mantis's antenna lit up as she gauged how well she was doing.

She could feel Peter's passion grow every time her hips touched him. Peter moaned as she went. Her ovipositor slid inside, pressing up against the sensitive walls within. His cock twitched as the organ plunged deeper. Mantis kept at a slow pace, not wanting to overstimulate her partner. Peter could tell by how gentle her thrusts were. Somehow, that made the experience even hotter for him.

It wasn't long before the second egg travelled its way down Mantis's ovipositor. Her thrusting hips helped push the egg inside him. The process was quicker this time, but no less pleasurable. The growth still pressed up inside Peter as it went. Deeper in it was pushed, as the muscles inside the ovipositor did their magic.

Eventually, the egg slid out of Mantis and deposited right next to the first one. The already snug space grew ever tighter. The two eggs pressed heavily up against Peter's insides. A guttural groan escaped Peter's lips. He didn't know what was happening, but if he had to guess, he suspected the eggs were pressing right up against his prostate.

Peter felt like he was going to burst. There couldn't possibly be anymore room inside him, could there? And this was only a small clutch. Lord knows what would've awaited him had Mantis been carrying more eggs.

But he was so close. Just one more egg and that would be it. Surely, he could handle that.

Right?

A soft moan from Mantis came from behind. Peter perked his head right up.

"Peter? Am I doing alright?"

"Yeah, you're doing fine Mantis" said Peter. He struggled to speak up. The pressure built up inside. "C-could you just maybe go a little faster?"

"Are you sure? I don't wish to hurt you."

"I-it's fine! I can take it! I need this..."

Mantis stared down at Peter's vulnerable body. She never had been in such a position of power over somebody before. It was frankly a little intimidating. What if she did something wrong? What if she did hurt Peter? It would be all her fault.

But during their time together, Mantis knew Peter trusted her. She could feel it coursing through his body when they embraced. And if he believed in Mantis that much, there had to be a good reason for it.

Besides, they've already went this far, haven't they?

Mantis tightened her grip around Peter's hips. After taking a deep breath, she thrusted her hips and slammed right into Peter. The smacks of her thighs echoed in the room. Globs of lube sprayed down their legs and onto the drenched towels. Her ovipositor plunged deep inside Peter's ass.

Peter's whole body shook. He squirmed under Mantis as she rammed right into him. It was hard for him to keep a clear head. The ovipositor pressed up against the eggs, pushing them against his prostate. His fingers dug into the towels below. A warm flush came over him. All Peter could do was moan.

His cries were soon joined by his partner's. Mantis felt a final tug from deep inside her womb. The final egg. As the muscles inside pushed, a rush of fluid came streaming down her ovipositor. The egg barrelled down, sliding across the inner walls thanks to the new layer of lubricant added by her body.

Peter could feel it coming. The egg pressed up as it made its way inside. It stretched Peter wide open as the ovipositor helped carry it along. Peter twitched. A tight sensation travelled toward his cock. This was it. He was going to cum.

The egg went farther inside. Peter tightened his grip. The egg poked out. Mantis tightened hers. The egg slid out. A rush of fluid came with it. The three eggs pushed up against each other. It was too much.

"Mantis! I'm gonna—"

Peter cried out. The pressure inside was finally released. With a few hefty squirts, the towels were soon stained with his jizz. A few drops had sprayed onto his stomach, but Peter didn't care. The climax was over and that was all that mattered. He'd clean himself off later.

With a hearty sigh, Peter collapsed onto the bed. He buried his sweat-soaked face into his arms and gasped for air. A few remaining drips of semen leaked from the tip of his cock before being soaked up by the absorbent fabric. The towels had definitely proved to be a worthwhile investment.

Mantis steadied her breathing. The whole ordeal had been a rush for her as well. Gripping her ovipositor, she steadily tugged at the organ. Peter shuddered as she pulled out. A suction of air carried alongside the tubular organ.

There was an audible "pop" once Mantis was done, almost comical in its sheer volume. A torrent of bodily fluids leaked out, along with a single egg. Peter lifted his head to get a good look at what had been inside him only a few minutes ago. It was hard to make out in the dark. From what he could see, it looked just like an ordinary egg you'd see at the grocery store. Just a bit darker in colour and slightly speckled.

And covered in all kinds of lube.

Mantis picked up the egg and carefully placed it by Peter's nightstand. He slowly shifted on his bed, still feeling full from the remaining eggs inside. He lay on his side, clutching his stomach as he watched Mantis lie right next to him.

She smiled as she combed her fingers through his hair. Peter's face was still warm from what had happened, but it was nice to just relax for a bit.

"How was that?" asked Mantis. "Did I do a good job?"

Peter simply nodded. He inched closer to Mantis and buried his face into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. The two took in each other's warmth, simply happy to have someone by their side.

"Mantis? Are you sure these eggs won't hatch?"

Mantis giggled. "Of course not! They haven't been fertilized." She kissed Peter on his forehead and rested her head.

"That's good. I don't think I'm ready to be a father just yet."

Mantis shushed him as she combed the back of his head. "I think you'd make an excellent father... with time."

That was a comforting thought. Of course, this was only a one-night stand. They couldn't possibly take this anywhere further. After all, Mantis was a Guardian of the Galaxy. She had to head back into space eventually.

"You know," said Mantis. "My team have been thinking about patrolling this section of the galaxy lately. Maybe we can make these visits to Earth a more common thing".

Peter looked up at Mantis. Her eyes looked so inviting. So beautiful. Cosmic, even.

"I'd like that," said Peter. "I'd like that very much."

The two embraced each other, waiting until dawn before they started their walk of shame. No doubt they had some explaining to do with their teammates. The other Guardians would no doubt grill Peter over the previous night, asking him a million questions to ensure this Terran hadn't mistreated Mantis. And Peter wasn't sure how he'd explain how he started dating an alien bug woman to Aunt May.

But those were just the risks one took when dating outside of their species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the whole reason I wrote this thing. The whole story just kind of ballooned out of me trying properly setup this moment. Hope it's been worth it. :)


End file.
